Birth of a Witch
by Areina Ai Sora
Summary: Akiza and Yusei have a daughter, but she's shunned from her classmates at school cause of her powers. Will she be able to stay calm? Or will she follow a dark path?
1. Prologue

**Birth of a Witch**

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>"It's been over a year now since Minami was born. She has been showing signs of being a psychic. Yusei, if she is then we have to keep her under control." Akiza said as she watched the toddler sleeping peacefully in her arms.<p>

"Akiza, I might be her father but if she is a psychic then I cant help you there. I can only help keep her calm and focused. You have to teach her how to control her powers." Yusei said as he gently picked the toddler from her mother.

"I'm going to go put her to bed. I'll be back. Don't worry she's a good kid." Yusei said as he walked out of the room.

"Your dark black heir with red tips at the end, your dark blue eyes, you get that from both of us, but you have your mothers powers. You will be able to control them, one day." Yusei said as he laid the sleeping child in her bed.

* * *

><p><p>

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>"Have fun at school Minami! Love you!" Yusei said as he drove of on his duel runner.<p>

"Bye bye dad! Love you!" Minami said as she walked into the building of duel academy. Minami walked to her locker to store her books in there.

"Look its the little witch." the schools most popular girls said.

"Just leave me alone Hatchi!" Minami said as she closed her locker and walked away.

"But Minami! We're just trying to tell you what you are. There's no harm in that." Hatchi said.

"Okay but I'm not a witch!" Minami said.

"Then what do you call a girl that has psychic powers?" Hatchi said as she stepped in front of Minami.

"I don't know! But I'm not a witch!" Minami said. She turned around to get away from Hatchi and her group. As she walked away she heard the girls chanting over and over again.

"Minami's a witch! Minami's a witch!"

"Just leave me alone!" Minami said as she ran away from the girls. She could hear the people around her laughing at her as she ran away crying.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled again. She reached the door to her first class which was her free class. There was no other students in the class because Yusei wanted her to have one class to herself.

"Good mourning Minami. Oh dear! What's wrong!" A lady that was at her desk said.

"… There doing it again!" Minami said. She stayed at the door and refused to leave her spot. She could still hear them laughing outside the door.

"Wait here Minami." said. She gently grabbed Minami's arm and moved her away from the door. opened the door and the laughter stopped immediately.

"Everybody that hear go to your class now! Your all lucky that I don't know all of you or you all would be suspended!" said. The students began to clear out of the hall way.

"Don't let them get onto you Minami." said. She turned around to see that Minami was sitting in the corner of the class room with her head tucked into her legs so no one could see her face.

"Oh Minami…" said as she walked up to the child. She put her hand on her back and she could tell that she was crying even though she made no sounds.

"Minami, I'm going to call your dad. I think you should go home today." said.

"I'm okay . I want to stay." Minami said. Her voice sounded as if she had been crying since the begging of time.

"Okay, but I'm still going to call your dad to tell him what happened." said.

"Yes ma'am." Minami said.

* * *

><p><p>

I know I said that I don't own a song and i haven't used one yet but Im going to put it in later on. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>Minami was walking to her last class which was her duelist class. She loved to duel but she just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to leave school so she wouldn't have make up work so she just dealt with it.<p>

"Oh look! Daddy's little defect is back!" Hatchi said.

"Leave me alone." Minami said as she walked passed her.

"You can't get away from me that easily! I'm in the same class as you this hour!" Hatchi said.

"Okay and I care why?" Hatchi said.

"And! You have a lot of guts talking to me like that! You outta be ashamed of yourself!" Hatchi said as she walked in front of Minami.

"What do you want?" Minami said. She couldn't just turn around cause Hatchi was blocking the door to her final class.

"Minami why don't we take a walk?" Hatchi said as she grabbed Minami's arm.

"Let go of me!" Minami yelled.

"Oh please! Come on we'll make it to class in time!" Hatchi said as she dragged Minami away.

"What are we doing outside?" Minami asked.

"Don't worry! You big baby! I just want to show you something!" Hatchi said.

"Okay…" Minami said defeated. Hatchi led her into the storage room outside of school.

"What are we doing here?" Minami asked.

"Don't worry! Just go in! There's some one I want you to meet someone." Hatchi said. She opened the doors and moved out of the way so that Minami could go in first. As Minami walked in she could tell that something was wrong.

"Why are the lights out!" Minami said.

"NOW!" Hatchi yelled. Hatchi locked the door so Minami couldn't get out.

"Let me out of here!" Minami said.

"Not until we're done with you witch!" One of Hatchi's group members said.

"Were going to make sure you stay away from our school!" Another one of Hatchi's group said.

"What are you going to do!" Minami said as she was backing away.

"Don't worry we'll make it as painless as possible." Another group member said.

"Uhhh…! Uhhhh! Noo!"

The sky was pitch dark while on the ground the lights were as bright as day.

"Have you found Minami yet!" Yusei asked as sector sector security was searching the whole campus.

"No we haven't found her yet, but don't worry sir we will find her." The chief said.

"Chief we found her!" Another security said as he ran up to him.

"Is she alive!" Akiza asked.

"She's barely alive. It looks as if somebody atacked her inside the storage building." the security said.

"Is she going to be okay!" Yusei asked.

"At this moment I don't know. She's on her way to the hospital as we speak." The security said.

"Well what are we doing here! Lets go Akiza!" Yusei said. The two jumped onto there duel runners and drove off into the night.

* * *

><p><p>

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>As Yusei and Akiza walked into the hospital room they noticed that Minami was asleep on the hospital bed. There was a bandage going around her left eye, she was breathing through a machine, she needed fluids, and she was covered in blood.<p>

"Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. Minami Fudo is doing good. She is responding to the treatment. She's still asleep though which concerns us that she might be in a coma." The doctor said as he walked into Minami's room.

"What's the chances that she'll fall into a coma?" Yusei asked.

"Very unlikely. If you ask me it seems that she's just resting. If I'm correct then she should wake up tomorrow." The doctor said.

"So we just have to wait till tomorrow then… well that looks like all we can do." Yusei said.

"Save our daughters life." Akiza said.

"I'll do my best." The doctor said. Yusei looked at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy love's you Minami." Yusei said. Akiza grabbed Minami's hand and squeezed it.

"Mommy love's you to." Akiza said. She released her hand when she looked at Yusei.

"We should be going now." Yusei said sounding like a worried father. Yusei and Akiza walked out of the room leaving the doctor alone with Minami.

"Hello? Is this Minami's room?" a voice said outside the door.

"Yes this is her room." The nurse said.

"Is it okay if I stay with her alone for a little while?" the person said.

"It's okay. Just give me a seconded." the nurse said as she gave Minami a shot in her arm.

"I'll come back later to check on her." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Minami, it's me . I heard what happened to you at school. I was so devastated that this happened to you. Why didn't you use your powers to protect yourself?" said as she walked towards her bed.

"I'm always here for you at school. If you ever need to talk just come visit me okay?" said.

"Well I guess I should e going now. I hope you wake up soon. You just look so defeated. I can't stand to see you like this. Well good bye." said. She kissed her on her forehead and left her room. Leaving her Minami alone.

It was in the middle of the night and Minami was tossing back and forth in her sleep and she was screaming and crying.

"Minami wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" the doctor said over and over again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Minami said as she jolted awake from her sleep.

"Minami your ok!" The doctor said as he tried to calm her down. Minami looked around the room, confused and scared.

"W-w-why can't I see out of my left eye! A-a-and where am I!" Minami said as she looked around.

"Don't worry Minami. Your in good hands. Your at the hospital.

You can't see cause your eye was pretty bloody so we decided to clean it up. It was only bleeding cause apparently you got punched there and the stress caused it to bleed." The doctor said.

"Where's my mom and dad!" Minami asked.

"Don't worry. There safe and sound at home." The doctor said.

"I want to be with them!" Minami said. Her dark blue eyes looked as if they were going to burst with tears at any seconded.

"You'll see them again tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Please let me go home! I don't want to be here!" Minami said. Her voice was shaky and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. They will be here tomorrow mourning. You will be okay till then. We're not going to harm you. I promise." The doctor said. He turned around and grabbed a shot that was behind him.

"Your not scared of shots are you?" The doctor said.

"A-a little." Minami said as she cringed.

"Don't worry. I'm not injecting you with poison." The doctor said.

"Okay…" Minami sounded defeated.

"Now let me see your arm." The doctor said. Minami grabbed her arm and moved it backwards away from the doctor. The doctor sighed and walked up the the frightened girl.

"Minami, it's only going to hurt for a seconded. Okay? You won't even remember it." The doctor said. Minami let go of her arm. The doctor smiled and grabbed her arm gently.

"On the count of three okay." The doctor said.

"O-okay…" Minami said. Her voice was still shaky. As the doctor got closer to three Minami cringed. On three he slowly put it into her arm.

"It hurts…" Minami was barely even heard. She let out a couple of tears and whimpered every now and then.

"And it's over. See it wasn't that bad. Now your bones that are bruised will heal a lot faster." the doctor said as he removed the needle from her arm.

"When can I go home?" Minami asked.

"In a couple of days." The doctor said.

"Doctor… can you leave me alone for a little while?" Minami asked.

"Sure. I'll come back to check on you soon okay." the doctor said as he left the room. Minami got out of bed and closed the door. She walked to the corner of the room and buried her face in her legs and began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

>Please R&amp;R<p><p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>"It's been over a month since Minami was released from the hospital, but she's has been acting really weird lately." Yusei said.<p>

"Weird how?" Akiza asked.

"Well she has been acting like she's going to die every time she walks to school." Yusei said.

"The person that tried to kill her could be going to her school!" Akiza said.

"You might be right! Let's go down there now!" Yusei said.

"I'm shocked! Daddy's little monster is still alive!" Hatchi said.

"What are you going to do now…?" Minami said in a shaky voice.

"Oh you'll love what were going to do today! It won't even hurt!" Hatchi said.

"Oh have you met my cousin? He's come all the way from America just to see you!" Hatchi said.

"W-w-what is he going to do!" Hatchi said as she backed away.

"Oh don't worry! You'll love it." Hatchi said.

"Yeah!" Hatchi's group said. As soon as Minami realized what was going to happen she ran for her life.

"Oh no! She's running away!" Hatchi said.

"No! I can't use my powers! I have to prove to them I'm not a monster!" Minami said while she was running away. As she was running away a boy around her age stopes right in front of her.

"Are you Minami?" The boy asked.

"W-w-why do you want to know!" Minami said.

"I'm Hatchi's cousin." He said. As soon as those words left his mouth Minami froze.

"Stay away from me! DADDY!" Minami yelled.

"Aw! You want your daddy? How cute!" The boy said. Minami began to walk backwards. The boy just kept staring at her.

"Aw! Don't go now. Let's play a game!" The boy said.

"I don't want to play… Please just leave me alone!" Minami said. She continued to walk backwards until she hit a crack in the sidewalk. She fell backwards hitting her head first.

"Aw! Look she fell!" The boy said as he pinned her to the ground.

"Please get off! Please!" Minami begged.

"If I were you boy! I would get off of her!" a familiar voice said.

"Please get off!" Minami said as tears began to fall onto her black heir.

"Who are you!" The boy asked challenging the voice.

"I guess you can call me her uncle. Now get off!" The British voice said.

"Jack please help me!" Minami said.

"I'll always help my niece. Now get off her now!" Jack said.

"Fine! You win this time witch!" The boy said as he got of her and ran away.

"Jack!" Minami said as she ran towards her uncle.

"It's alright now. Let's get you back home okay." Jack said as he picked up the girl.

"Thank you…" Minami said in a hushed voice.

"No problem." Jack said as he walked back home.

"Yusei! We're are you!" Jack called. Nobody answered the door.

"Well I'm not leaving you here. Come on. I'll take you home to my place." Jack said as he walked away from the door. He noticed that Minami wasn't following.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Jack… I'm scared…" Minami said. She was barely even audible.

"I know you are. Come on you'll be safe with me at my place. Carly wont mind either." Jack said.

"Okay…" Minami said. She walked up to Jack and grabbed the corner of his jacket. Jacked bended down to pick up the fragile girl.

"Come on now. Let's go home." Jack said. While he was walking away with Minami in his hands he noticed that she was indeed nervous.

"You'll be alright. I'm sure Yusei just went out to finish some things." Jack said.

"Carly I'm home! And I brought someone." Jack said as he called his wife.

"Who did you bring?" Carly said as she came down stairs.

"Minami. I'll tell you later, but first let me put her upstairs." Jack said as he took her upstairs. He opened the door to the room that Minami uses when she stays there.

"I'll be back okay." Jack said as she put her on the bed.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Minami said.

"Dont worry I'll be back asap! Okay?" Jack said.

"Okay." Minami said. Jack looked her in the eye and left the room leaving Minami alone.

"Please don't let them hurt me! Please!" Minami said.

"Jack? Minami looked scared. What happened to her!" Carly said.

"I don't know what has been happening but I just stopped some kid from raping her." Jack said as he grabbed his cell phone.

"I'm going to call Yusei to tell him what just happened, and that she's here and safe." Jack said.

"I'm only 15… why is this happening to me…!" Minami said.

"You were born to die…" A voice said.

"Who said that!" Minami said.

The voice said nothing.

"Jack!" Minami said. There was no reply. Minami moved closer the the door.

"You live to die…" The voice said. At that point Minami ran out of the room screaming her lungs out.

"Jack!" Minami yelled.

"Woah! Minami what's wrong! Calm down its okay!" Jack said. He bended down to make eye contact with her.

"Yeah it's Minami. She got scared that's all. Okay see you soon bye." Jack said as he hung up.

"Come here. Your dads going to be here soon to get you." Jack said as he grabbed her hand.

"Come to the living room with me." Jack said as he walked with her to the room.

"You want to here a song?" Jack asked.

"Sure…" Minami said.

"**Look what he's done to you**

**It isn't fair**

**Your light was bright and new**

**But he didn't care**

**He took the heart of a little girl**

**And made it grow up too fast**

**Now words like "innocence"**

**Don't mean a thing**

**You hear the music play**

**But you can't sing**

**Those pictures in your mind**

**Keep you locked up inside your past**

**This is a song for the broken girl**

**The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**

**You are**

**Hear me when I say**

**You're not the worthless they made you feel**

**There is a Love they can never steal away**

**And you don't have to stay the broken girl**." Jack sung. He looked at his lap and noticed that Minami had fallen asleep.

"Good one conductor." Carly said.

"It made her feel better. That's all that mater's to me!" Jack said.

"Why don't you ever sing? Your good." Carly asked.

"Because I love to duel not sing." Jack said. He gently stroked Minami's dark heir.

"She has black heir with red tips . She got that from both of them." Carly said.

"Yeah and she gets her eyes from her dad." Jack said.

"When is Yusei coming to get her?" Carly asked.

"He should be here soon." Jack said.

"They hurt me…" Minami mumbled in her sleep.

"She knows who hurt her!" Jack said.

"What do you mean? What exactly has been going on?" Carly asked.

"I'll tell you later. She might say the name in her sleep." Jack said.

"Hatchi's… group… hurt me…" Minami said.

"Hatchi!" Carly said in shook.

"Who is she!" Jack asked.

"Akiza told me that Hatchi was Minami's best friend. When she found out that Minami was a psychic she just shunned her." Carly said.

"Low life! So just because she's a psychic doesn't you can just bully her!"

"Yeah… I feel sorry for her…" Carly said.

"Jack are you home?" Yusei called.

"Of coarse I'm home!" Jack said.

"Oh there you are. You left your key in the door again." Yusei said as he tossed Jack his house keys.

"Oh. Well Minami fell asleep." Jack said as be picked up the sleeping child.

"She told us who has been bullying her, but I think you should take her home first." Jack said as he handed Minami to Yusei.

"I'll call you after I lay her in her bed." Yusei said.

"Bye Yusei!" Carly said as Yusei walked out of the house.

"Minami is in her room asleep." Yusei said.

"We should get Jack to baby-sit her more often." Akiza said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for him Minami would have been raped." Yusei said.

"Poor Minami…" Akiza said.

* * *

><p>Haha! I finally used a song! The song I used is broken girl by Matthew West XD Please R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>"Minami! Why did you tell such awful lies!" Hatchi said.<p>

"I didn't come back to school to be caused of lying." Minami said.

"You did lie! Your parents told the principle that I was the one bullying you!" Hatchi said.

"You were… besides I don't even know how my parents found out…" Minami said. She didn't have any classes that day so she was just walking around the campus.

"Well someone told them!" Hatchi said.

"Whatever…" Minami said as she walked towards the door that leads to the vocal room.

"Get back here! You little witch!" Hatchi said as she ran after her to catch up to her.

"Get out of my way!" Minami said.

"No! Your so gonna pay! I'm going to make sure you suffer next time! Because of you I have to go to pay a fin of $100,000! I can't get my new phone now!" Hatchi said.

"That's not my problem…" Minami said.

"Ugh! Your such a witch!" Hatchi said.

"What ever! Call me a witch if you want I could care less!" Minami said. As she turned around to walk away, she paused. There was a boy walking passed them. He was wearing the blue school uniform for the boys. His heir was pure black and his eyes were dark brown.

"I have an idea…" Hatchi muttered to herself.

"Why are you still here!" Minami said as she turned around.

"So you have a crush on Drew?" Hatchi said.

"No! I don't want a boyfriend!" Minami said.

"That's a yes if I ever heard one!" Hatchi said. Minami's face turned bright red at that point.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Hatchi said as she walked away.

"She better not do anything!" Minami said as she walked into the vocal class.

"Minami! It's been way to long since I've seen you!" said.

"Hi !" Minami said.

"Where have you been? Has the kids been bullying you again?" asked.

"Yeah… I was in the hospital…" Minami said.

"I was wondering why you were the topic of the day with ! Are you okay?" asked.

"Yeah I'm okay! Trust me!" Minami said.

"Okay! Then in that case lets start with your warm ups!"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Schools over! Finally!" Minami said as she was walking off of the campus.

"Oh Minami! Just wait one seconded I want to show you something!" Haychi said as she ran in front of her.

"I'm not staying!" Minami said as she continued to walk away.

"Oh yes you are or I'm going to make sure that my cousin gets you!" Hatchi said. Minami froze in her steps.

"Fine… I'll go with you…" Minami said as she turned around.

"Good now come one! I got everybody waiting!" Hatchi said.

Minami and Hatchi walked back to the school in silence. Hatchi led Minami into the auditorium where it looked like the whole entire school was.

"Okay stay right here and don't move!" Hatchi said.

"What ever!" Minami said. Hatchi ran up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Attention everyone! You guys all know the witch of the school well I just want to ask one question!" Hatchi said.

"Drew Stripes can you come up here please!" Hatchi said. Minami froze. She called her crush up onto the stage. As Drew walked into the stage everybody was silenced.

"Now Drew answer me this. Would you ever in your life time date the witch?" Hatchi said. Minami's heart began to pound as she realized what she was trying to do.

"What type of question is that! Of coarse not! She's a witch why in the world would I want to date somebody that could kill me! My answer is never in either of our lives!" Drew said. Minami was crushed. She couldn't believe her own ears.

"You heard it Minami! He doesn't want you!" Hatchi said. She pointed to Minami who was standing in the corner. Minami lost control. Her heir started to fly up and her hands turned into fists. Everybody was starring at her, laughing at her.

"Shut up!" Minami yelled. Her powers caused wind to surround her in a spiral motion. Forcing everybody to the walls of the building.

"She is a witch!" Hatchi yelled. Minami summoned fire to burn down the auditorium.

"Everybody get out of here!" Hatchi yelled as everybody began frantically searching for a escape. Minami made it almost impossible to escape.

"Minami! You wouldn't risk killing everybody would you!" Hatchi yelled. Minami looked into her eyes wich were clouded with fear.

"I'll never return here!" Minami said. The fire became hotter and hotter. As all the students were trying to find a way out Minami revealed one exit to them.

"If you want to get out alive! Run for your lives!" Minami yelled as the student body ran outside to safety.

"Everybody got out. There all safe and sound." Minami said. She turned around and as she walked away the roof caved in, and she was buried alive.

* * *

><p>I actually got one of the lines that Minami said from Get out alive by three days grace! Please R&amp;R<p> 


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: One I do not own Yugioh 5Ds and seconded I do not own any of the songs used in this.**

* * *

><p>"Have you found Minami yet!" Yusei yelled.<p>

"Not yet! There's no way she could have escaped." the fire fighter said. The auditorium was only a heap of ash. The other students were rushed to the hospital due to 3rd degree burns and smoke inhalation.

"We found something!" one of the fire fighters said.

"What is it!" Akiza yelled.

"This is impossible! How! How could this tiny little piece of paper survive!" The fire fighter said.

"Let me see that!" Yusei said as he snatched the paper from his hand.

"Mom and dad I can never return here. Don't come looking for me. I belong with no one. Nobody cares about me. So why stay? Good bye. From: Minami aka the witch." Yusei read aloud. Akiza broke down into tears after hearing that.

"Yusei what are we going to do!" Akiza asked.

"We are going to find Minami. She only trust us." Yusei said.

"But she said don't come looking for her." Akiza stated.

"Still we can't leave her for death! I'm going to search for her and that's that!" Yusei said. He looked up at the stars.

"Oh Minami… Where are you?" Yusei asked.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

Far far away there lays a child in a dark place. She keeps on crying over and over again.

"I'm nothing but a witch!" the girl said. Her black heir reflecting the light from the full moon. The red tips on her heir glowing like crimson blood.

"I'm sorry… dad… forgive me…" The girl said. The light from the moon began to fade and all you can hear was the tears of the child.

* * *

><p><p>

This story is now finished! Im going to make a sequel to this story! We havnt seen the last of Minami! Please R&R


End file.
